


Очевидно, у тебя проблемы.

by smiling_fox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Confused John, Drug Use, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Identity, Teenlock, Unilock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_fox/pseuds/smiling_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встретив на вечеринке незнакомца, Джон задумывается о том, кто он и чего хочет на самом деле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очевидно, у тебя проблемы.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clearly You Have Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333740) by [alexabarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexabarton/pseuds/alexabarton). 



> (1) Для создание атмосферы во время прочтения можно слушать трек The Stone Roses "I wanna be adored"  
> (2)Выражаю огромную благодарность Explode, которую назвать просто бетой не поворачивается язык. Без нее перевод и в половину не был бы так хорошо. Спасибо!

Джон привалился к столешнице с бутылкой пива наперевес, вроде как испанского, наверняка тайком провезённого через границу чьим-то отцом или дядей среди прочего хлама на заднем сиденье потасканного вэна во время очередного алкотура на континент. Не стоило заморачиваться: один хер на вкус моча, только нашлёпка другая.

Люди купят любое дерьмо, лишь бы подешевле.

В общую трескотню он перестал вникать полчаса назад, спеша выбраться из шумной толпы, набившейся в гостиную, где музыка в придачу грохотала так, что было совершенно невозможно расслышать, что Майк пытается ему сказать, а воздух весь пропитался сигаретным дымом, от которого слезились глаза и першило в горле. Одними губами он произнес: “Я на воздух”, - и потряс своей полупустой бутылкой, как бы спрашивая: “Тебе принести?”. Майк широко улыбнулся и поднял большой палец вверх. 

Дерьмо. Он точно не собирался возвращаться в ближайшее время. Оставалось надеяться, что друг настолько пьян, что и не вспомнит о нём.

В кухне царил настоящий хаос: никакого уважения к чужой собственности. Джон потянулся к слегка пожёванной коробке из-под пиццы, брошенной посреди кухонного стола. Какой-то урод затушил окурок о последний кусок, смешав пепел с томатным соусом и застывшей моцареллой. Джон сморщился от поднимающейся из недр жирного картона кислой вони. Желудок скрутило, и Уотсон захлопнул крышку. Голод как рукой сняло.

Качнувшись на пятках, он залпом допил остатки пива, слишком тёплого и выветрившегося, чтобы его смаковать. Джона аж всего передёрнуло: проглоченное было отвратительно до такой степени, что даже от мысли о нём начинало тошнить. 

Отлично, можно было бы добавить пункт “проблевался в чужом доме” в список самых позорных моментов из жизни Джона Уотсона за первую неделю пребывания в университете. 

Он не мог бы даже сказать, у кого они сейчас. Можно, конечно, сделать скидку на то, что и город, и кампус были ему еще не совсем знакомы, да и большую часть времени он провёл распаковывая коробки в своей слишком тесной для «взрослого» мужчины комнатушке, настолько пропахшей плесенью, что даже истраченные на неё полбутылки моющего средства и открытое ночь напролёт окно не спасли. Так что когда Майк спросил: "Вечеринка сегодня, идёшь?" – он с радостью согласился. Что угодно, лишь бы выместись из комнаты и избавиться от головной боли, усугублённой химией в купе с потерей трёх сотен залога за случайно содранную с подоконника краску и приличных размеров дыру, прожженную в ковре.

Джон скривился, переступив с ноги на ногу. Похоже, пиво решило не задерживаться в желудке и устремилось прямо в мочевой пузырь, позывы которого уже невозможно было игнорировать. Так что, чувствуя себя последним лицемером, Джон поставил свою опустевшую бутылку в мойку и направился на поиски туалета, слегка покачиваясь и время от времени задевая стены. Очевидно, набрался серьёзнее, чем казалось. Завтра обещало стать незабываемым.

Лестница не самое лучшее место для беседы или поцелуев взасос, но когда и кого это останавливало? Отступать было некуда, и Джон начал протискиваться сквозь мешанину тел на цыпочках. Попутно получив сигаретный ожёг и локтем под рёбра, он умудрился растянуться на двух последних ступеньках, ощутимо приложившись коленом о перила, прежде чем снова подняться на ноги. Просто отлично!

В неожиданно широком коридоре (не иначе дом какого-нибудь мажора) обнаружилось семь совершенно одинаковых дверей. Именно этот момент его мочевой пузырь избрал, чтобы снова напомнить о себе. Сжав ноги, Джон дернул первую попавшуюся дверь, молясь, чтобы за ней оказался туалет. 

Неа.

\- Черт, прости... Я не знал... Это твоя комната?

На довольно широкой кровати развалился парень. Лёжа на животе, он рылся в коробке с кассетами и щурился от плавающего вокруг дыма, сжимая полуистлевшую сигарету пухлыми губами. Он рассеянно оглянулся, будто не совсем понимая, где именно находится, или удивляясь, что кто-то вообще решил задаться вопросом принадлежности в подобных обстоятельствах. Пожав плечами, парень сделал ещё одну затяжку и выдохнул.

\- На данный момент - да. 

Любой ответ сейчас бы подошёл: Джон приметил ещё одну дверь. Дверь смежной ванной, как он наделся. Больше терпеть сил не было, и если это гардероб, ему конец.

\- Можно мне? - спросил он, кивая на дверь. 

\- Милости прошу. 

Снисходительно махнув рукой в указанном Джоном направлении, мальчишка снова зарылся в содержимое наверняка чужой коробки, раздраженно цокая. Да он и сам хорош: собирается отлить в чьём-то туалете. Очевидно границы дозволенного будут-таки нарушены сегодня, хочет он того или нет.

Джон, с максимально возможной скоростью пересекая комнату на полусогнутых, пытался не замечать раздражающей ухмылки на лице нечаянного свидетеля. Ублюдок понял, что происходит, и вовсю потешался над ним.

Какое бы сильное чувство облегчения не накрыло его, как только за распахнувшейся дверью обнаружилась сияющая своим белым фарфоровым блеском ванная, оно умножилось во сто крат, как только он наконец-то приступил к делу, извергая из своего организма совершенно несоизмеримое выпитому количество мочи. 

\- Может ты полуверблюд? – то ли шутя, то ли издеваясь, прокомментировал парень из-за двери.

Решив проигнорировать реплику, Джон наклонился над краном, жадно глотая холодную воду, чтобы хоть немного освежить голову и смягчить неизбежное похмелье. 

Внутри черепа кольнуло.

Конечно, комментарии от нарывающегося богатея ему сейчас просто жизненно необходимы, учитывая, что Джон даже понятия не имел, как вообще добраться обратно до кампуса и встать завтра в восемь утра для регистрации и инструктажа независимо от того, насколько дерьмово он будет себя чувствовать.

\- Уже уходишь? Должен сказать, меня это задевает. 

Губы Джона недовольно поджались, а рука замерла над дверной ручкой. Парень сидел в изголовье кровати на взбитых подушках, поджав под себя длинные ноги, отчего и без того узкие, практически девчачьи джинсы казались едва ли не рисованными. «Разве можно найти мужские такого размера?» - подумал Джон и передернулся от своих мыслей. Мальчишка зевнул, слегка выгибаясь, отчего нижний край его растянутой у ворота футболки приподнялся, давая рассмотреть кусочек молочно-белой кожи и первые тёмные волоски блядской дорожки на плоском как доска животе.

Ему стоило, правда стоило уйти, но рука никак не желала опускаться.

\- Сядь, поболтай со мной чуть-чуть. Пока ты самый интересный человек из тех, кто за вечер заглянул ко мне на огонёк, и мне скучно, - и выразительно похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

\- Это что-то стоящее? - продолжил парень, протягивая Джону кассету, и тот опознал группу The Stone Roses(1) по обложке. Этот чудак что, только недавно из пещеры вылез, раз не знает их? Похоже на то, если учесть, какой он бледный.

\- Да, они классные, - он так и стоял у двери, наблюдая как парень спрыгнул с кровати, наклонился к древней стерео-системе и вставил кассету внутрь. Комнату заполнил дрожащий гитарный вздох, немного металлический из-за старого динамика. 

\- Обложка а-ля Джексон Поллок, но зачем лимоны?(2)

\- Я-то откуда знаю? Слушай... Мне нужно возвращаться. 

\- Да? Ты у них на привязи, что ли?

Он бы мог уйти, спуститься вниз и найти Майка, приговорить еще парочку бутылок пива и отлить в какой-нибудь другой ванной. Мог бы потанцевать немного, стрельнуть сигарету и найти ту симпатичную блондинку, которая полвечера строила ему глазки и живет в одном с ним корпусе. Они бы вместе отправились домой, может даже пообжимались бы на диване, пока она не начала бы зевать, притворяясь уставшей, а на самом деле провоцируя его сделать первый шаг и затащить ее в постель, и тогда…

Джон оставил в покое дверную ручку, потому что на самом деле не хотел делать ничего из этого. Иначе не прятался бы ото всех на кухне. Чего на самом деле хотелось, так это остаться здесь и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. 

Он медленно вернулся к кровати и опустился на край, стараясь не замечать направленную на него самодовольную улыбку.

\- Какого черта ты делаешь?

Джон удивленно уставился на одному богу известно откуда взявшуюся жестянку в руках у парня. Тот открыл ее, вытягивая пачку бумаги для самокруток, и, сложив вдвое лист, присыпал табаком с чем-то ещё. Проведя по краю кончиком языка, парень довольно умело начал скручивать, сильнее прижимая с одного конца будущую сигарету. И, судя по всему, проделывал подобное не единожды: на всё про всё ушло пару секунд.

Парень закатил глаза.

\- А на что это похоже, гений? Я скручиваю первоклассный косяк, который мы с тобой как следует распробуем.

\- Черта с два.

\- Тогда можешь валить, никто тебя здесь не держит... Нет?.. Я так и думал.

Джон сжал зубы, одновременно пораженный и раздосадованный тем, насколько просто им, оказывается, манипулировать.

Парень откинулся на спинку кровати и улыбнулся. Закончив, он полез в карман за зажигалкой. Кончик сигареты вспыхнул красным и чуть загнулся с первой затяжкой. Сладковатый аромат наполнил воздух. 

Черт. 

Джон не знал, что и делать. Стоило ли признаваться, что самое его близкое знакомство с запрещенными веществами произошло, как сейчас, по пьяни и длилось ровно одну затяжку? По крайней мере в повседневном окружении. На протяжении последних нескольких лет стероиды были до отвращения обычным делом в почти каждой спортивной команде, членом которой он становился. Сам он никогда не пользовался допингом и всегда старался убедиться, что не разделяющие его взглядов соратники знали, какой опасности себя подвергают.

А сейчас он собирается забить на всё. 

Еще один пункт в сегодняшнем списке.

\- Кто ты? - спросил он, потому что вдруг показалось очень важным знать хотя бы имя парня, с которым собираешься выкурить косяк в чьей-то спальне на вечеринке. Так что, решил Джон, это стоящий вопрос, учитывая обстоятельства. Парень не стал закатывать глаза, просто поднял бровь, что тоже чертовски раздражало. На правой скуле у него красовался зеленый синяк, края которого уже начали выцветать желтым. С такой манерой общения не удивительно, что парень часто получает по лицу.

\- Шерлок, - ответил тот, передавая косяк.

Джон не смог сдержаться. Наверное, он бы пьян или что-то в этом роде, потому что в ответ выдал что-то между ослиным ржанием и свиным похрюкиванием. Шерлок нахмурился, в защитном жесте скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Ну, это лучше, чем иметь обычное скучное имя типа “Джон”, - огрызнулся парень, подтянув колени к груди и нервно покусывая оттопырившуюся на изгибе ткань джинсов. Джон поймал себя на том, что пялится на расползающееся в том месте мокрое пятно, и это было немного странно. Засмотревшись, он затянулся сильнее, чем планировал. 

Черт.

Легкие обожгло, и Джон никак не мог справиться с дыханием. Шерлок пару раз с силой хлопнул его по спине и засмеялся, когда Джон со слезами на глазах закашлялся, извергая дым изо рта и ноздрей.

\- Блядь, да не вдыхай ты так глубоко, это не сигарета, - заметил он немного раздраженно, выхватывая у него из рук косяк.

\- Да уж я понял, спасибо, - надсадно прохрипел Джон. Бутылка с водой словно по волшебству возникла в руках, и он с наслаждением сделал глоток.

\- Лучше?

\- Вроде да.

\- Мог бы, знаешь ли, просто сказать... что никогда не курил травку, вместо того… чтобы давиться... Так, сядь, хочу кое-что попробовать... Думаю, так тебе больше понравится... Открой рот... Обещаю, я не кусаюсь... почти.

Шерлок снова подобрал под себя ноги, давая возможность усесться по-турецки напротив. Джон уставился на рот Шерлока. Парень перехватил его взгляд, медленно затянулся и слегка подался вперед. Мягко обхватив Джона за шею, Шерлок потянул его на себя. Едва их губы встретились, Джон ощутил чужой выдох и тяжелый сладкий дым, тягуче перетекающий изо рта в рот, уютно сворачивающийся кольцами на языке. 

Но то была лишь крохотная часть происшедшего, утонувшая в потоке сознания: губы, губы мальчишки прикасались к его в эту самую секунду.

Черт. 

Он резко отпрянул, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Это получилось само собой, но что если Шерлок обидится? Джон тут же ощутил себя придурком: волнуется из-за недоразумения, которое даже и поцелуем-то не назовешь.

\- Меня от этого унесет? - неуклюже спрашивает он, просто потому что должен что-то сказать, как-то снять напряжение. И потому что Шерлок смотрит на него с самодовольной улыбкой, будто знает что-то, чего не знает Джон. Быть объектом неослабевающего внимания этих изменчивых глаз беспокойно и неуютно, не оттого ли, что рассмотреть их можно лишь так же уставившись в ответ. 

\- Мммм?

Шерлок, наконец, отводит взгляд и оценивающе смотрит на тлеющий косяк. Затем снова делает затяжку, оставляя её при себе. 

\- Может быть, - отвечает он, - возможно… Очень может быть...Да?

Уголки губ приподнялись в намёке на улыбку. Да он издевается!

\- По правде говоря, ты уже готов.

Джон стонет и закрывает глаза, откидываясь на стену позади себя. Тело тяжелое, непослушное, как будто только ото сна или как по воскресеньям, когда лежишь до последнего от нечего делать. Он под кайфом, абсолютно точно, и родители убьют его, если когда-нибудь узнают. Но они не узнают, думает он, потому что их здесь нет, да и сейчас ему просто плевать.

Когда он снова открывает глаза, Шерлок лежит на спине, закинув одну руку за голову, и перебирает пальцами свои тугие темные локоны. Немного шокирует отсутствие на нем футболки и, как результат, открывшееся взору внушительное обилие бледной гладкой кожи. Джон видит впалый живот, несколько выступающих ребер, тазобедренные косточки. Господи боже, эти косточки слегка оттопыривают край джинсов, за которым можно рассмотреть полоску белого белья и темную дорожку волос.

\- Ты снял футболку.

Отлично, Уотсон, озвучь очевидное. 

\- Да.

\- Зачем?

\- Здесь просто слишком жарко, - вздыхает Шерлок, выгибаясь. Дразнит, ежу понятно, но сработало. Джон чувствует, как сердце пускается вскачь: бьется то быстро, то медленно, то замирает, пропуская удар. Не сердечный ритм, а настоящий хаос. Может ли от травки случиться приступ?

\- Последний заход?

Парень усаживается и требовательно наклоняется к нему, улыбаясь неуклюжей попытке Джона повторить манёвр: того ведёт и для устойчивости приходится ухватиться за Шерлока.

\- Опять целовать будешь?

\- Это не поцелуй... Думай об этом, как о взаимовыгодном обмене. 

Джон хмыкает в ответ. Зачем спорить, когда можно снова ощутить прикосновение этого рта. И он опять позволяет случиться непоцелую, который в прошлый раз обошелся без касания языков и стука зубов друг о друга. И вот их губы уже двигаются в определенном ритме, который, конечно же, не имеет ничего общего с сексом, даже если ему чертовски жарко и тесно в собственных джинсах, а лицо пылает.  
Но, разумеется, это был не поцелуй. Совсем нет. 

Когда они отцепились друг от друга, Джон глубоко вздохнул, будто тонул несколько секунд назад. Шерлок же, наоборот, выглядел весьма спокойным, будто занимался подобным постоянно и это в порядке вещей. Разве нет? 

Тогда почему у него такое ощущение, будто на него несётся скорый поезд?

\- Подумай, - говорит Шерлок, своим густым глубоким голосом проникая в его мысли. - Ты уже положил руку мне на бедро... чтобы опереться... Ты уже почти сверху... просто нужно немного... подтолкнуть меня... пока не... окажешься на мне. 

И это был даже не вопрос. 

На слове “подтолкнуть” Шерлок уцепился за его ремень и потянул вниз. Теперь Джон действительно лежал на парне, который был по пояс обнажен и раздвинул ноги, чтобы удобней было улечься между ними.

\- И что же ты сделаешь сейчас... Когда я там, где бы ты хотел меня видеть... Что дальше, Джон?

\- Ебать, - единственное, что приходит на ум Джону.

\- Ну, - ответил Шерлок, - я думал, тебе нужно будет время, чтобы узнать меня получше... Но если ты настаиваешь, я в игре.

Боже, он же пошутил, правда?

\- Твоё сердце, - продолжил Шерлок, - бьется вдвое быстрее обычного, потоотделение усилилось за последние несколько минут, и, самое главное, я могу чувствовать твой полувставший член, упирающийся мне в бедро. Не испытывай ты хоть какого-то интереса, тело не дало бы такой реакции и ты бы давно ушёл, но ты всё ещё здесь... И о чем нам это говорит?

Джон знал ответ, как видимо и Шерлок. И ему хочется, действительно хочется, попробовать, чтобы узнать каково это. И всё будет хорошо, действительно будет, кроме того, что на этот раз всё по-настоящему, не просто фантазия или предвкушение, как всё могло бы быть. Не мимолётное касание пальцев в переполненном клубе, за которым следует ответный взгляд, мягкое пожатие и рука на талии, просто чтобы не упасть. Сколько раз он лежал без сна на ночевке у друга, потея и дрожа, ненавидя себя за то, как страстно желал, чтобы кто-нибудь повернулся и просто дотронулся до него, сделал бы хоть что-нибудь, что угодно, и был готов вывернуться из кожи вон от желания и стыда, потому что они его друзья, чёрт возьми. А потом уныло дрочил на фотографию полуголой поп-звезды на обложке Гарриного Smash Hits(3), который пришлось прятать под кроватью, а сестре покупать новый из-за пятен «чая», как ты ей сказал. 

Но сейчас, в эту самую минуту, он на самом деле, черт возьми, лежит на сногсшибательном парне, который согласен на всё, а Джон не может сдвинуться с места. Что за неудачник!

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - прерывает его мысли Шерлок, снова наступая на больную мозоль. - Скоро собираешься закончить свои размышления на тему целовать меня или нет? Свою правую руку я уже не чувствую.

Джон зарывается лицом ему куда-то в район плеча, просто вдыхая ароматы пота, травки и стирального порошка. Вот бы так и замереть, выпасть из реальности. Двигаться не хотелось совершенно.

\- Слушай, если это так серьезно для тебя, то не стоит... Ты явно не готов расстаться со своей и так трещащей по швам концепцией гетеросексуальности. Возможно, я не так понял.

\- Нет... Врёшь... Ты никогда не допустишь мысли, что ошибся.

Шерлок приподнял голову, щурясь в попытке разглядеть Джона.

\- Итак? – звучит как приглашение, хотя всё и так ясно. Джон решает ответить по-своему: прикасаясь губами к впадинке над ключицей, чтобы не пришлось поднимать глаза и выдерживать этот проницательный взгляд, читающий его так стремительно, будто он плохо написанный роман с избитым сюжетом.

Только они подобрались к самому интересному… Рука Шерлока на его заднице, и Джон чуть прогибается, достаточно, чтобы почувствовать жар и напряжение чужого тела, и решает, что хоть целовать эту прекрасную шею очень приятно, но он предпочел бы исследующий его рот язык. Вот он склоняется ниже, нависая над Шерлоком, который запускает руки ему под футболку, царапая спину... И всё прекращается.

Дверь в комнату распахивается, впуская шум и холодный воздух.

Джон откатывается назад и садится на краю постели, непонятно почему ощущая себя виноватым.

\- Ради бога, Шерлок, можешь ты не выпрыгивать из штанов хотя бы пять минут? Оставь ребенка в покое, он же до чертиков напуган. 

\- Я ничего такого… - пытается защититься Джон, одновременно одергивая футболку и застегивая ремень, который даже не помнит когда успел расстегнуть. Проводит рукой по волосам, стараясь привести их в порядок, всё ещё не чувствуя собственных пальцев, затем сдается и поднимает взгляд на Шерлока.

Тот по-прежнему на спине, только чуть приподнялся на локтях, волосы в полном беспорядке, дыхание сбито. Выглядит так, будто отлично провёл кое с кем время. Чуть не провёл. С ним. 

\- Делал. Или мог бы впоследствии, если бы нас так грубо не прервали, - поправляет он Джона, взглядом метая молнии в парня напротив. Высокого и худого, с короткими рыжеватыми волосами, зачесанными на косой пробор, с такими же чёткими, как и у самого Шерлока, гласными и ощутимым чувством собственного превосходства. Богач, частная школа. Показушник.

\- К тому же, думаю, моя сестра очень бы хотела избежать контакта с твоими телесными жидкостями, - парень кинул мимолетный взгляд на горящее лицо Джона и продолжил, обращаясь к Шерлоку: – Хочется проветриться, как насчет пляжа? Всего около десяти человек, и Себ обещал принести кое-что убойное. Ты с нами?

Шерлок смотрит на него, и Джон отвечает ему ничего не выражающим взглядом. Это не его стихия, и они не его друзья. Господи боже, он обжимался с кем-то прямо в спальне сестры этого парня. Он должен радоваться, что не схлопотал по морде, хотя ему-то известно, кому из них тогда бы не повезло.

Шерлок свесился с края кровати в поисках футболки, которая теперь больше походила на половую тряпку. Однако парень лишь подозрительно принюхался, а затем, пожав плечами, напялил её через голову, проводя руками по груди, чтобы хоть немного разгладить.

\- Так что... ты уходишь? - выдавил Джон тихим голосом, стараясь игнорировать мистера Я-Само-Совершенство, который, конечно же, слышал каждое слово. 

\- О, момент упущен, тебе не кажется? К тому же ты был прав: не стал бы.

\- Не стал бы что?

\- Ты этого делать... Сам бы себя остановил, как и всегда. Я преподнёс тебе на блюде идеальный вариант, лучший из возможных, и ты бы все равно остановился... Очевидно, у тебя проблемы... А я не твой чёртов мозгоправ.

Закончив свою речь, Шерлок поднялся с кровати и подцепил связку ключей из плошки на туалетном столике. Прошествовав через всю комнату, он обернулся уже у самой двери. 

\- Надо отдать тебе должное, было неплохо.

А затем дверь захлопнулась. Блядь.

Джон провел руками по лицу, они все еще немного тряслись. В желудке что-то противно заворочалось: то ли от травки, то ли от того, что он только что собирался сделать с Шерлоком на этой самой кровати, – было неясно. Он бы поставил на первое. 

Может, стоило остаться тут, проспаться, потому что Майк сразу все поймет, а если даже и случится чудо, характерный запах от одежды выдаст его с головой. Нет, лучше было выяснить, наконец, где он находится, поймать такси до универа и разбираться со всем этим с утра.

Лестница на этот раз была пуста, и он вернулся на кухню. Задняя дверь, ведущая в сад, была приоткрыта, ночной воздух полнился шумом далеких голосов. Он вышел на улицу и поежился, только сейчас вспоминая, как свежо бывает по ночам ранней осенью, даже в разгар бабьего лета.

\- Мама разве не говорила тебе, что собираясь в таком виде на ночную прогулку, можно замерзнуть до смерти?

И это был он, самый что ни на есть настоящий, не обрывочное видение затуманенного наркотиком сознания. Курящий сигарету, обычную в этот раз, и выпускающий дымные кольца изо рта. Шерлок

Тяжесть, всё это время сковывавшая грудь, отступила.

\- Значит, на пляже тебе было не слишком жарко? - спросил он, потому что как еще можно начать подобный разговор? “Давай вернемся в постель и продолжим с того места, на котором остановились, потому что, если ты вдруг не понял, я смертельно хочу увидеть тебя без штанов”.

\- Да нет... Огромный костер решил эту проблему. Нет, тут скорее дело в песке, который пришлось бы выковыривать из моей тощей задницы следующие две недели. Хотя, в правильной компании, этот процесс может быть даже приятным.

\- А, понятно... И что случилось с “не твой чертов мозгоправ”? - не может сдержаться Джон, потому что слова этого высокомерного засранца всё ещё отдаются неприятным жжением где-то внутри.

\- Я передумал… Возможно, в твоем случае для излечения понадобится совсем немного практики.

\- Хмммм.

\- Я подвезу, если это склонит чашу весов в мою пользу.

Джон вспомнил ту связку ключей из плошки.

\- Мотоцикл?

\- Черт, нет... машина. Черный Форд Капри семьдесят девятого года(4).

\- Классно... Эти фаллические формы…

\- Ты издеваешься?

\- Наверное... Возможно… Да, издеваюсь, это просто смешно.

\- Эта машина – классика, - замечает Шерлок сердито, но Джону кажется, что он просто притворяется обиженным. – Или будет когда-нибудь. Я её сам собрал.

\- Не похож ты на такого.

\- Какого такого?

Воздух между ними ощутимо искрит: одно короткое предложение, а сколько смыслов… Джон смотрит на припухшую нижнюю губу Шерлока. Такое чувство, что тот вот-вот насупится, а Уотсон думает только о том, каково было бы слегка прикусить ее и втянуть в рот.

\- Ты в курсе, что мой рот притягивает тебя на шестьдесят процентов сильнее, чем другие части моего тела. Похоже на оральную фиксацию, Джон.

\- Шерлок?

\- Что?

\- Заткнись.

В этот раз он сам. Сам обхватывает лицо Шерлока ладонями, чуть наклоняя кудрявую голову, и их губы соединяются. Сам первый скользит языком внутрь, чувствуя привкус сигаретного дыма и пиццы, и все хорошо. И он чувствует себя просто отлично, когда Шерлок отвечает и медленно проводит рукой вдоль тела, сжимая его ягодицы сквозь одежду, притягивая ближе к себе, сталкивая их бедра, от чего тихонечко стонет ему в рот, потому что это так хорошо и по-настоящему. Джон чувствует, что нашел тот самый кусочек мозаики, который вечно ускользал от него, причину, по которой всё казалось таким неправильным... до этих самых пор.

Потому что единственное, что ты можешь сделать – попробовать, примерить на себя и убедиться, подходит ли тебе это или нет. Возможно, это было то самое, возможно, они были созданы друг для друга, Шерлок и Джон. И был только один единственный способ проверить это.

Они прошли по гравию подъездной дорожки до черного автомобиля, замки внутри щелкнули открываясь. Джон забрался на пассажирское сидение рядом с водителем. 

\- Готов?

И опять это не совсем вопрос, скорее приглашение, и Джон дает единственно правильный ответ:

\- Боже, да...

**Author's Note:**

> (1) The Stone Roses — британская рок-группа, бывшая одним из лидеров «манчестерской волны» на рубеже 1980—1990-х гг.(с)  
> (2) Шерлок говорить об обложке первого альбома группы "The Stone Roses".  
> (3) Британский молодежный журнал о музыке, выпускавшийся с 1976 до 2006 годы.


End file.
